


[Dr. Stone同人]陈年旧事

by Yin97



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Something that I personally thought might happened in their past
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin97/pseuds/Yin97
Summary: 一些基于原作的对两人过去的妄想和捏造故事
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 趁着官方还没打我脸捏造过往。非军事迷，临时查的资料欢迎指正  
> 笔者无差互攻磕组合，看客怎么吃随意  
> 个人解读意味强烈，身份补完，美国组精英主义  
> 可能会有让你不适的内容和描述，观念污染警告  
> 原作向，暧昧流。ooc归我，可爱角色归原著。  
> 斯坦利主视角。又名斯坦传

“第一次见你的时候，你拿给我朵红色的花。”

“啊啊……”Dr.杰诺扶着额头，手肘高抬，感叹道，“又要谈起那件陈皮芝麻烂谷子的事儿吗？”

从石化中复苏后，Dr. 杰诺仍然保有以前在NASA工作时的着装打扮。衬衣领带，外套一件剪裁考究的黑色风衣。唯一与石化前不同的，只有身后背着的由兽皮拼接成的工具包。斯坦利觉得里头装的应该是些工具组，但他从没问过。

“啊…也没。”他拿出根烟叼在嘴里，“看你每次反应这么大挺好玩的。”

烟是特供品。基地附近有块烟草的地。

“噢？是吗？”Dr.杰诺仰头高声道，“那可是我人生中唯一一次失误！还是太过先入为主了。在那之后我也有在反省自己的狭隘……只以貌取人实在是不够雅致。唉，小时候的我啊……！ ”他短暂地低头，很快又神采飞扬起来，嘴里念叨着制造公式和接下来的建设计划。

斯坦利靠在墙边从用余光打量着他。杰诺一人仿佛站立在舞台中央，沉默无声的聚光灯从他头顶打下，圆形的弧将他与他人划开一道泾渭分明的线。

哧地一下，斯坦利划开火柴。

他轻吸一口燃起的香烟，百无聊赖地想。

两出独角戏。

*

特殊部队这名头说起来好听又特别，实际上要干的活计可不少。

主要的营业范围是情报收集和深入侦查。偶尔也会有海面相关的奇袭任务——海上拦截或是反海盗。除此之外，以反恐的名义去各处战场也是常有的事。虽然大多数情况下都披着层雇佣兵的马甲。没别的，方便浑水摸鱼。

入伍这事，对大众来说，社会认同感是一方面，随之附带的社会保障是另一方面。从医疗、住宿、生活、教育……方方面面都照顾得妥帖稳当，退休之后也有可观的福利。

更重要的是，斯坦利觉得自己擅长这些。

当初毛都还没长齐父亲就递了把手枪给他玩，也不怕小孩拿枪走火酿成悲剧。

美国这个地方，各州之间大同小异。除了实行禁枪令的州以外，各州居民总有自己的法子囤枪。背靠农场的家庭要猎枪防身，到了都市里也总要手枪防人。

后来母亲差点为这事跟父亲吵起来。不，是确实吵起来了。当妈的觉得给这么小的孩子玩枪太不安全（重点只在年龄太小），而当爸的觉得男孩迟早都要摸枪的，早一点晚一点没什么区别——“早点让他知道这些说不定更好嘞，最近世道可不太平！”

在枪口的威胁下父亲终于服软，说那时给的枪里头没放子弹，走不了火的。

母亲用她浇筑在父亲身上的十年信任原谅了他。

而旁观的小斯坦利知道自己要是开口讲个实话，明天这起家事纠纷就得上到地方报纸。

不过他不会说的。

他回屋看了看床头那本六岁生日时父亲塞给他的步枪图鉴。他决定自己还是挺喜欢的，所以他愿意保守这个秘密。

这种喜欢一直持续到他入伍的第三年。

*

体表被石化后，视野和知觉覆上一层坚硬的外壳。呼吸，心跳，生态体征……一切可以感觉到己身存在的事物都被剥夺了大半。唯一还在正常运转的只有大脑。

不同于盯守目标时需要的心无旁骛，“保持清醒”相对而言是个更简单的作业。脑内重演完各类经典战役和战术后，斯坦利难得的挖掘着脑海深处的记忆。

那是第一次实战的时候。

200X年，美国边境，某贫民窟。

人质被关押在二楼。门口有一人望风，门内另有一人掌握着起爆器。他们向政府要求的是高额美金和赦免令。

行动组潜入了500米内的另一栋矮房。

——目标是里面那个？

斯坦利打手势询问观察员。

——对。

观察员回复道。

斯坦利打出个“OK”的手势。

他轻轻伏低，借着断墙的掩护开始架设狙击步枪。

雨季一个月前刚结束。无风，晴，能见度极高。

真是个完美的日子。

斯坦利伏倒在垮塌的砖墙之后，深黑的枪管吸收了周遭的光线，不起眼，但足够致命。

他深吸一口气，右手食指摸上扳机。

瞄准镜里的准星虚虚点在门内的目标上。

他徐徐吐气，再小口吸入。维持着这种特定的呼吸节奏，脉搏带来的震动能够被最低限度的减轻，使弹道更加精准。

观察员并掌挥下。

斯坦利指尖徐徐扣下扳机。射速高达每秒数百米的子弹瞬息间就能击穿颅骨。

门内的恐怖分子应声而倒。

余下的救援和善后就是其他组的任务了。

二百米开外的活动靶……除了炸开的半截脑袋有点伤眼。

斯坦利右手缓缓从枪把上离开，将部件重新拆分放回背包，起身归队。

组长拍了拍他的肩膀，口型说“好样的”。斯坦利点点头，食指颤了颤。

感觉烟瘾要犯了。他想。

*

就算在白人小孩里，斯坦利也是难得的那种好看。

唇红齿白，金发碧眼。铂金色的睫毛像把小扇，垂下头就能在眼眶下铺层影。

五官小巧精致，半长的微卷金发散在脸庞，平添一丝雌雄莫辨的可爱。

——或者换句话说，是很讨家长喜爱的那种漂亮小孩。

大人之间总有那种聚会——老友会，俱乐部活动，生日派对，庆功宴……只要想，总有一万个理由能带孩子出门拜访，美其名曰提前扩充社交圈。

跟着父亲出来见世面的杰诺，一眼就望见了孩子堆里头的斯坦利。

“你好，我是杰诺。你是？”穿着小西装打着领结的杰诺朝斯坦利伸出手。

“斯坦利。叫我斯坦就行了。”五六岁大的小孩从嗓音根本分辨不出什么男女。斯坦利伸手回握。他也一身小西服，杰诺只当她家父母喜欢反串。

两个小大人互相握手，乍看还挺那么回事。但双方都对社交礼仪还不够习惯，掌心轻轻一贴就离开了。杰诺更是握了握掌心，小声惊叹，“哇…我是第一次（这样握手）！”

斯坦利直觉地明白了他在说什么，眨眨眼，“我也是。”

杰诺秉持着绅士作风，一路为美丽的“斯坦利小姐”忙前忙后，又是换水接盘子，又是介绍哪些点心比较好吃。斯坦利这厢虽然纳闷，但也接受了杰诺的好意。直到宴会中途，杰诺把人带到自己父亲面前，并且拿着朵不知道哪来的花严肃的宣布，“父亲，这是我为自己选的未婚妻。”

杰诺当下扯着此人的领子拖到花园外头揍了一顿。

宴会正热闹着，富丽堂皇的展厅里早已分成了不同的小团体。无人注意到角落里的插曲。没一会杰诺揉着钝痛的肚子和斯坦利并肩回来。这时杰诺才发现他父亲面前还站了一人，眉眼瞧着和自己新认识的小伙伴有种说不出的相似。

那人注意到自己，上下仔细打量了几秒，之后扬起张灿烂的笑脸大力拍打杰诺的后背，“好小子！”

杰诺被拍得往前一个踉跄，下意识往斯坦利那里一瞧，眼神中透露着带着疑惑的询问。

斯坦利暼他一眼，无声地讲了句。

“那是我爸。”

*

父辈相熟，同在一个区，直接导致了斯坦和杰诺这俩自此之后从小学直到初中都在一块儿。

“你以后想做什么？”小学三年级的杰诺坐进落灰的沙发，捧着本和他身形不太相符的大部头书翻阅着。

和他同级的斯坦利坐在沙发的把手上，单手扶着靠背顶端。他口含着根棒棒糖，柄的部分在空中划了个圆，“从军吧。你呢？”

“那还用说吗，当然是科学家。”

“噢！挺不错嘛。”斯坦利探头看了眼杰诺手里的书，不出三秒就闭眼投降。

父亲是军人，外公是退役军人，往上再数三代也都是长男从军。耳濡目染之下，“成为军人”似乎成了唯一的阳关大道。

初中的最后那个暑假是在斯坦利家里的小农场度过的。两人早就决定了各自志向，很快分道扬镳，一个去了军校，一个去了私立高中，也就是放假的时候会见见面。

从军事高中毕业后，斯坦利以优异的成绩和数封推荐信直接进入了对口的军校。毕业时则以个人意向进入了特殊部队预备役。

那会儿手机电话还没有现在这么发达，智能手机还停留在科幻小说的叙述当中。普通的手机只是高级一点的远距离传呼机。斯坦利进了部队之后更是打个电话还要报备，只有休息的时候才会能打打电话，还不知道隔着什么样的时差。虽说杰诺专门留了个手机号方便斯坦利随时呼入，但基本没有什么用上的余地。

*

“忠诚心？服从性？”Dr. 杰诺看着他，上下打量着，“你服从的是自由的美利坚，还是某一位领导者？”

毕业后多年未见，难得有空面对面说话，斯坦利就被劈头盖脸地问了下来。

斯坦利对这眼神熟悉又陌生。临时充作展厅的仓库内墙布满了硝烟未尽的弹痕。杰诺起身走近，途中踢开几颗破碎的弹头。弹头在水泥地上弹跳几下，带着清脆的声音正巧落在斯坦利脚尖。

他叼着根烟，刚刚火拼时一身肃杀的气息还没褪去，一边想着事后主导者一边放空。就听见这位被保护者在他耳边不住地叨叨。

“这可真是雅致……”

狙击手不晓得科学家在那里感叹些什么，自顾自地从兜里摸出火机点烟。

然后他又开了包烟，滑出一根问这位NASA实习生，“要来一根吗？”

熟稔得仿佛这并不是个时隔六年之久的重逢。

*

人，生而畏惧。

畏惧着自然，恐惧着未知，敬畏着死亡。

为了对抗未知的恐惧，人类以人力创造可供使用的器具，去对抗、崇拜、信仰。

这次的目标是对战场双方的开火范围进行评估。中规中矩。斯坦利的特殊部队明面上并没有参与，但就像以往的每次一样，如果战局超出掌握，势必要将之拉回正轨，将双方战损比控制在一个能写出书面报告的程度。

斯坦利反身躲进掩体稍作喘息。对方在意料之外的时机开火了，而他又太过深入交战中心。流弹打在背靠着的沙袋上发出短暂的沉闷声响。

所有人只是行动中的一个数字。他第一次如此清晰地认识到这个事实。

斯坦利紧了紧背带，重新调整了下步枪的状态。

能保证士兵存活率的，除了体能和天赋之外，唯一能依靠的只有装备。

斯坦利眼前突兀地浮现出十岁左右的光景。

彼时他刚跟着杰诺从图书馆里抱回来一沓厚书。他将书放在仓库的桌上，腾起一片飞扬的烟尘。这儿原本是个车间，斯坦利父亲通常的活动范围。但自从01年那事儿之后母亲就把钥匙给了斯坦利，自己再没进来过。

“咳咳……”杰诺挥开扬起的尘埃，“斯坦，你从来就没想过把这里收拾一下？”

“没。”斯坦利干脆直接地解释，“你知道的，我妈不想看见这。”

“噢，这样。”杰诺对有所耳闻。免去假惺惺的寒暄，他知道斯坦利也只是简单的告知一下，“那就这样放着吧，我只需要这块区域。”他指了个大致的范围，“我这几天会把这里清理出来……”杰诺转身，“你手上拿着什么？烟？”

斯坦利点头，手里拿着个烟盒，“你要吗？”

杰诺仰着头远离快要递到他嘴边的烟，严正地拒绝，“我不想这么早就死于肺癌。”他顿了顿，“……你也别抽了。”

斯坦利点上自己的，无声地抗议。

两人僵持一瞬，杰诺作出让步，“18岁之前别在人前抽。”美国18岁才允许香烟的购买。

“哈……知道了知道了。”斯坦利嘟囔着。

斯坦利从战术口袋里捡出一根烟咬在嘴里。没点起来。燃烧的烟草气味和烟气都容易让敌人发现踪迹。

“真是从那个时候就爱瞎操心。”斯坦利含糊不清地说。身边战友打手势询问他情况，他回了个一切正常的手势。

应该是十二岁吧，那件事发生之后的第二年暑假。斯坦利在烟头上尝到了点硝烟味。

杰诺不知道什么时候起了做火箭的心思，趁着暑假的时间沉浸在附近的火箭俱乐部里。这段时间正巧有个火箭制作的小比赛。注重创新和实践。

“哇哦！”斯坦利兴致缺缺地吹了个敷衍的口哨，“听起来很难的样子，做得到吗？”斯坦叼着的烟头上下晃了晃，“就靠着这么些书和计算机？”

他随手拿起一本放在外头的硬壳书，从中翻开，一个照面就被生僻繁杂的奇妙生词打了个措手不及。“杰诺，你可不要告诉我你看得懂这些？”

杰诺抓过杰诺手中的书，阅读半晌后回复，“想什么呢，当然看不懂。”

斯坦利愣了一下，很快大笑出声。掉落的香烟被他一个眼疾手快接过并迅速毁尸灭迹。形迹自然，杰诺根本都还没注意到发生了什么。

“所以，做得到？”斯坦利咧着的嘴角还没收回去。虽然尾音上扬几乎是个疑问句，但他神色满满都是认同和肯定。

“做得到。”杰诺斩钉截铁地说，“为此，我需要你的帮助。”

那之后成果发表。结伴回家的路上杰诺捧着奖杯冷不丁的突然说，“斯坦，你知道吗，其实火箭的作法和导弹是差不多的。”

“是吗。”斯坦利淡色的眼眸闪了闪。

“……抱歉。”

“没事。”

斯坦利从口袋中又取出一根烟 。将他放在面前的尸体上。看衣服形制应该是先遣队的一员。

同行战友打手势催促他尽快转移。他应了一声，夹杂在炮火之中，也不知道战友有没有听到

也许从那之后杰诺就独自寻找着也许没有结论的命题。而他自己则早早放弃了。

在现如今这个规则已然界定的世界，纷争是不会停止的。

举枪。瞄准。射击。

视镜里的敌人应声而倒。

*

“只要有了我的科学知识，再加上我的发小斯坦利那高超的射击技术——我们就能成为领导世界的独裁者！”

“我们做得到！你说对吗？斯坦……！”

“嗯，做得到。”


	2. 往事如烟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 私设继续

斯坦利有项绝活儿。

原则上来说，狙击作业都是小组任务。一人狙击时，另一人负责侦查，使单位能够更加精准的执行射击作业。而斯坦利，除了能够独立进行狙击作业以外，还能为了盯守目标不眠不休几十小时。

此外，斯坦利对枪支弹药有种高度的敏感。相同口径的子弹，根据不同的工厂，不同批次中火药量总存在着些微差异。斯坦利上手就能摸出来并进行调整。

不同型号的枪支暂且不提，光是能够记熟市面上可见的产品的人就已经少之又少，而斯坦利对一些冷门的型号也是如数家珍，甚至优劣都能说得上来。

一流的体术，一流的战术素养，外加超一流的意志力和射击能力，放眼全美都是一等一的好手。

而当他爬到了特殊部队队长的位置之后，日子突然就闲了下来。

“这其实是可以预见得到的。”杰诺注视着笔记本电脑的屏幕。他一手端着咖啡，另一手运指如飞敲击着键盘。

这里是杰诺的住处，隔着窗能望见还在建造过程中的试运火箭。

斯坦利仰躺在室内唯一的一张床上，数着墙缝间的花纹，“是吗？”

他伸手去够床头柜上放着的烟，滑出一根叼在嘴里后接着去摸能点火的东西。

途中他差点把床头灯罩打掉，可还是一无所获。

“你在找这个吗？”杰诺听到响动，眼也没抬。

他拿着火机在桌上敲了敲，“你有这个古怪癖好我不反对，但这可是我的房间！我可不想要一间满是毒气的屋子。”

他刻意强调自己对这间屋子的所有权——至少在他的地盘斯坦利得听他的。

斯坦利显然听懂了，他烦躁地抓了抓头发，“真无聊啊……”

“你这么无聊何尝不是一种好事，”杰诺尝了口咖啡，皱着鼻子咂嘴，“对普罗大众来说。”

杰诺往里加了点奶，搅拌几下，“就像是各国按着不动的各种军备，仅仅存在于此就能作为威慑。不感到荣幸吗，斯坦，我的发小哟。”

说完他抿了口咖啡，面上终于露出满意的神色。

斯坦利咬着烟屁股，不置可否。

“所以，”杰诺续道，“你这次准备在我这里待多久？”

过了一阵声音才透过被子传来，闷闷地，“两天。之后有护卫任务。”

“啊——！那我们还有很多的时间！…不，两天时间其实也很短。”杰诺兴致勃勃，“你也休息好了，那我们现在就去测试新装备吧！”

斯坦利闻言从床上坐起，活动开刚才睡僵了的肌肉，应道，“OK。”

“不过在那之前，有个东西……”杰诺转身在身旁的书架里翻找着。

他很快拿着个小盒子坐到斯坦身边。柔软的床垫回弹，连带着两人身体一起起伏了一下。

“是什么？”斯坦利接过杰诺递来的盒子，嘴里含着的烟被人抽掉扔进垃圾篓。他眉头也没来得及皱，注意力全在盒里那块造型粗犷大气的金属牌上。

很快，他从自己颈链上拉出两块相似的牌子。“我说，这玩意队里老早就发过了，你怎么又弄来一块，”他捻起牌子翻来覆去的打量，“外观无区别；手感一致；重量不对。”

“没错！换了更加高效的合金，芯片交给了隔壁专攻这方面的人士……”杰诺憋不住话了。

斯坦利瞧着他嘴巴开开合合，半个字都没听进去。短暂放空的大脑突然闪过一个情报：今天是父亲的忌日。

父亲的追悼会是一个艳阳高照的日子。那会儿的天上总

是漂着小块的云，灰蓝色的天空望不着边际。整整十二年都是如此。

严谨点来说，应该是衣冠冢的仪式。能够用来下葬的完整躯体是没有的——这话不对，火化之后本来就不会有完整的躯体。

在发现父亲的时候，他全身上下较为完整的，只有用来表明身份的军用识别牌。

前来的都是亲朋好友，也有些斯坦利以前没有见过的人。不论见没见过，斯坦利都和母亲一并打过招呼，再寒暄几句近况，最后总是以“保重身体”的句子结尾。杰诺也在此列，他是跟着他父母一块来的。

在场的人不论男女老少，都是一身肃穆的纯黑衣装。

消息传来得有好几天了，他到如今还是没有半点实感。遗体的认领是母亲去做的，具体的仪式细节是父亲的兄弟们操办的。他一点儿忙也帮上。他们也没想让他帮忙。斯坦利能做到的只有爱母亲哭泣的时候给了她一个拥抱。

除此之外也做不到更多的了。

不多时，司仪站到台前开始讲述死者的生平——从意识到“父亲”再也不会给他回应之后，灵枢里躺着的东西就变得陌生了起来。

自己当时的表情应该很糟糕，不然为什么杰诺一反常态神情严肃地凑了过来——丢下一句干巴巴的“节哀”就坐定了。

也是，十二岁的小孩能说出什么更多的话吗？

他俩都是。还被父母沉默的护在羽翼下的雏鸟。

斯坦利面不改色。他取下颈链，把这块新的替换进去，“行了，”他打断杰诺的滔滔不绝，“换个我能听懂的说法。功用是？”

杰诺从善如流，“定位，体征扫描。这个大小只能做到这个地步了。”

斯坦利看他双眼发亮，觉得肯定不止这些，“……这些是我需要知道的功能。其他的呢？”

“都测试过了，你手上的已经是成品了。如果不是材料受限，工厂就能直供部队了。”

“所有的？”能用到他身上的，应该属于灰色地带。这个等级的军用识别牌想必已经在高层流通了。斯坦利想通了关节，明知故问。

“只有将级以上的。”杰诺说到这顿了一下，“与之相对，这个没有加料，信息直接挂在我的权限下。”

斯坦利没说话，隔着衬衣划拉了下狗牌凹凸不平的表面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 等到了3700年后牌子其实没坚持住，杰诺又给人做了个新的。一套两块，这次有块是在杰诺身上【cp脑通常运作


End file.
